Shamus Taggart
Shamus "James" Taggart was the husband of Delli Taggart and father of James Taggart. He was a Pilgrim. He was a terriformer at Mimas Colony on Mimas, moon of Saturn, and also Ares, near Venus. Background Shamus was a native of ScotlandWCM Novel, pg. His son was born on Mimas Colony, but spent much time at Ares as well. He taught his son to remember that they had decended from Earth, and that home wasn't a space station around Venus, and that humanity was their true heritage. James was thought to have died in 2616 to Mimite terrorists. James was legally adopted by Mikal and Anhel Taggart. Still James had other memories, of his time at Ares 098 Orbital Station, near Venus. He had memories that Shamus loved his family, and James continued to visit them, and was still alive by 2632 (and was well-respected by the Pilgrims he chose to live with). There was a time that James chose to visit him. When the Pilgirm Alliance chose to turn on the Confedration, his father had chosen to join with the Pilgrim terrorists as most of his family had, and his mother had sided with the Confederation as most of her family had. He planned to kill his wife so that she wouldn't tell the Confederation of his plans. James stepped in to stop him after he shot his mother's arm off, to try to save her. But his father turned on him, knowing he was in Confederation Intelligence, and asked him for all the information on the Confederation's listening posts in the Robert's Quadrant. James grabbed and they struggled, Shamus fired a shot but missed, and hit Delli in the face. In the end only James escaped the struggle. However while James Taggart has vague memories of that time, he was unsure how much of it was true or simply aspects implanted during a Kilrathi interrogation while they sifted through his brain (and trying to find information on Robert's Quadrant). However, suspiciously all the Mimite records following the point when his parents supposedly 'died' were conveniently destroyed in another Mimite attack leaving only records post 2624. Behind the scenes Shamus is a Gaelic name in Scotland and Ireland and is the equivalent to "James". Thus is not a 'continuity' error. This is a nod in Pilgrim Truth back to original Wing Commander's reference to James Taggart's parents being Scottish. Both parents are confirmed to be Scottish and terraforming engineers in the Movie novel. The Handbook suggests that both died in 2613. However, Pilgrim Truth appears to suggest they survived until 2632. However its possible that both of them projected themselves or ascended to survive much in the same way Devi Soulsong and Mango apparently survived their own "deaths". This is a power among extra-kinetics such as the Pilgrims and certain other mutants. Another possibility is that Shamus survived, while his wife did not, and that Delli Taggart is a second wife. Category:Pilgrims Category:Characters (PIlgrim Truth) Category:Characters (Pilgrim Truth)